galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Exonoma Crusaders
The Exonoma Crusaders (formerly known as the Exonoma Military Alliance) is the land based branch of the Exonoma military. It's founding date is unknown, it's headquarters are located on Blackstar which is in orbit of Armaydanis. In the Crusaders there are 3 classes: 'Crucesignati', 'Templarii' and 'Magnificum Dominum'. History The Exonoma Crusaders were created during their Fourth Era when they reached space, at that time it was known as the EMA. Its duty, as every military has, is to protect its nation against hostile threats. They use a wide variety from melee weapons to energy rifles. Joining the Crusaders Any Exonoma can enter the Crusaders, they either do this for fame or to escape social exile (in some cases when an Exonoma has commited a serious crime they can be exiled unless serving in the military for several years). A career in the Crusaders can end due to the following possibilities: he/she becomes unfit for duty, he/she is discharged or they die. When they have joined the Crusaders they will serve most of their life on bases and ships (when transported) Military Vows When joining an Exonoma has to take a vow, when being promoted they have to take another vow. Crucesignati "Now I have registered for duty, I hereby swear on the blood of my father and the blood of my children, that I will do anything to fight for our salvation. To keep our empire standing and taking every opportunity to enlarge it, I will keep on doing that until I cannot fight any longer, be it through death or discharge." Templarii "Years of duty have enlarged my view on the galaxy, I know what is necessary to keep our empire standing. I know what it costs to keep it safe and I know that I will give my life. The honour of being granted the title 'Templarii' has shown I am devoted to Theyri's cause and the cause of the Chranegla's and am prepared to make sacrifices, be it my own." Magnificum Dominum "I lead, but I still serve. I have been granted the task and the honour to take decisions for the empire, to represent it's intrests, voice and strength. My men are the strength in my arm, I am the power of the empire's mind, I am but a connector between the army and my superiors." Doctrine The Crusaders have one doctrine: "Get the job done." Though this might sound simple the Exonoma will always try to use the easiest way to dispatch of their enemy before resorting to desperate means or highly aggresive methods. Their usual strategy is to bombard the enemy position long enough until a Magnificum Dominum gives an 'all-clear' signal for the Templarii to send in the Crucesignati. These are often accompanied by armoured vehicles and sometimes even mobile suits. Markings All soldiers, except from Inquisitors have a marking painted on their shoulder pads and their chest piece, the Inquisitors wear an emblem around their arms. The colour and shape of emblem play a part in the marking. For example, a blue emblem with a white circle on the background. The colour represents the division while the emblem respresents the unit. Sometimes a number is also added to be able to identify the soldier with a scanner which has to be targeted at the emblem, when it does not match with the database fire will be opened at the faker. Ranks A soldier's rank depends on their time in the military, their skill and their courage. There are also ranks and jobs for people working for the small maritime branch but due to their sheer size these aren't noteworthy. Crucesignati Soldier The Soldier is the standard infantry soldier of the Exonoma, they have 5 tiers and are mostly Draei and Vaangurd, the Draei tend to be promoted faster than the Vaangurd. Soldier Tier 1 The first tier a soldier gets, these are considered as rookies and are solely used for peacekeeping a medium levelled dangerous area. Soldier Tier 2 The tier 2 soldiers are sent on convoy and recon missions. When they did well during the faked ambushes they are permitted to tier 3, and thus real action. Soldier Tier 3 Tier 3 soldiers are sent along Juggernaut T1's to fight the enemy. After several succesfull battles the Juggernaut decides who rises and who doesn't. Soldier Tier 4 Tier 4 soldiers fight alongside Juggernaut T2's in major offences (siege of a city, assualt of a base), when the Juggernaut T2 finds someone worthy to rise he will report this. Soldier Tier 5 The last tier in the soldier rank, they fight alongside Juggernaut T3's in crucial missions. 3 succesful missions are needed to be promoted to a higher rank, the Juggernaut does not need to give his confirmation. Sniper Snipers are tasked with taking out officers, mg-nests, ambushing convoys from afar or simply provide covering fire for the soldiers and troopers. They are sometimes tasked with scouting an area. Sniper Tier 1 The first tier, these snipers are sent to low danger areas where they can do some clay pigeon shooting (aka pratice to the Exonoma). When there are no targets the Exonoma drop captured enemies for the snipers to practice on. Sniper Tier 2 Tier 2 snipers take part in battles to provide covering fire for the soldiers on the frontline, they have to stay on the move to keep themselves from being spotted by the enemy. Sniper Tier 3 The Sniper T3 are considered as elites, they have participated in important missions and are often assigned to take out highly ranked officers. Sniper Tier Shade The Shade is a special operatives sniper that takes part in operations that can change the outcome of a war. They are slightly augmented and have the best equipment available in their military. Trooper Troopers are elite soldiers, they are trained to endure. Always on the move running from one place to another. They have a lightweight armour which is stronger than the soldier's and have an excellent condition. Trooper Tier 1 T1 Troopers mainly serve as scouts, they employ hit-and-run tactics when needed. Without them the main force could be running blind for a short while. Trooper Tier 2 T2 Troopers act in smaller units, they are used to scout around enemy positions while not to engage, they make use of laser designators for the artillery to hit the enemy. Trooper Tier 3 T3 Troopers are the best of the regular frontline soldiers, equiped with a stronger armour than the T1 or T2's and better weaponry. Their units mostly consist of 5 men, they are usually dropped behind enemy lines to tag important targets and infilitrate bases. Juggernaut The Juggernauts are the Exonoma's 'mobile tanks', Inquisitors ussualy have this rank due to their hard skin. Equipped with nothing but a gun and some rags these mobile tanks charge into battle. Juggernaut Tier 1 T1 Juggernauts lead T3 Soldiers into battle and evaluate them while doing so, it is up to them to decide whether or not they can rise in tier. Juggernaut Tier 2 The T2 Juggernaut leads T4 Soldiers during major offences, soldiers usually try to befriend them to gain their favour in rising to Tier 5. Juggernaut Tier 3 The T3 Juggernaut leads T5 Soldiers during crucial missions, they have been given order not to aid the soldiers too much to see if they are able to survive death itself. Carnae The Carnae are the top soldiers, only Draei and Vaangurd can get this rank. They are outfitted with a battle skin and a battle suit of unknown design made of an unknown material for maximum protection. Augmentations are frequent and their weaponry is one of the most advanced in their military. Carnae Tier 1 The T1 Carnae are led by T2 Carnae, rising to T2 is infrequent. They are tasked with all available low-chance missions. Carnae Tier 2 The T2 Carnae lead T1 Carnae into battle, they fought many battles and had the chance to rise in tier. Templarii Sergeant Sergeants operate in the battlefield relaying through the orders received from a lieutenant to his troops. Lieutenant Lieutenants operate on the fringes of a battlefield relaying the orders received from a captain to his troops. Captain Captains pass through the orders from the Magnificul Dominum to their officers. Magnificum Dominum Imperito The Imperito is an officer responsible for logistics and artillery General A General can have up to 5 stars, the more stars they have the more responsibilities and troops they gain to use in combat. Praefector A Praefector is a special kind of Magnificum Dominum, they actively take part in battles. This rank is given to high ranking officers who wish to return to the battlefield. Only 5 Exonoma can hold this rank at a time. Arsenal Exonoma use both ranged and melee energy based weaponry, their ranged weaponry are made of a lightweight titanium variant List of Weapons Ranged Weapons *Handgun: A firearm used by soldiers and officers. *Revolver: A heavy firearms used by certain soldiers and Inquisitors. *Assualt Rifle: The standard weapon for soldiers and troopers, some may be stronger or more advanced. *Sniper Rifle: The weapon used by snipers or troopers prefering a sniper rifle. *Shotgun: Weapon used by T5 Troopers and Inquisitors. *Rocket Launcher: Weapon used by troopers and Inquisitors *Laser: Weapon used by soldiers, troopers, juggernauts, carnae and Inquisitors. Melee Weapons *Dagger: The Exonoma have small daggers to finish their enemy when being too close to them. They have an 8 cm long blade. It's made either out of nanodiamond or energy. *Longsword: The longsword is used as a decorational piece by the Exonoma Zealot Guard who are often seen standing guard in the temples of Threyri or at the Chranegla palaces. *Spear: The spear is a 160 cm long weapon, of which 15 cm is the blade, and is used by the Exonoma Zealot Guards, it is made of a lightweight titanium and the blade is either made of nanodiamond or energy. Ground Vehicles The Exonoma have a variety of vehicles which they frequently use. Vehicle operators have a slightly longer training than soldiers but this extended training has proven to be usefull on more than once occasions. Mantis The Mantis is a hovering Exonoma tank used for anti-tank and anti-air purposes, it's double particle weapon allows it to fire through most solid objects. Aircraft Thetyan The Thetyan is an Exonoma gunship capable of carrying 5 soldiers, it is outfitted with 3 rotating high caliber guns and several high explosive rockets. Branches The Exonoma Crusaders have several branches: *Order of the Nitnh Fire: The most famous branch, an army consisting of 500.000 elite soldiers. Category:Articles by User:Horakoeri